clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Gregory Hooper
Gregory Hooper is a recurring character who appears for the first time in Clearwater Goes Hollywood. He is the ex-husband of Mary-Beth Hooper and the father of Danielle Hooper. He married another woman after Mary-Beth and had another daughter with her. He later divorces his wife and comes out as gay. He also moves back to Clearwater to get closer to his daughter again. In the fifth season, he strikes up a sexual relationship with Keith Rossen under the impression he is 19 years old, when really he is underage. He is later sent to prison after Keith sues him despite lying about his age. He is portrayed by Dylan McDermott. Character History Season 2 In Clearwater Goes Hollywood, he is first seen in his art gallery and hears someone come inside. Danielle does not want to be seen by her dad and quickly leaves and he looks around for the customer he heard. Danielle later sends in Sadie to learn more about him and he finds Sadie very strange when she asks him about his personal life, telling her he has no emotional trauma and to find another artist who does. He also reveals that he is married and has a newborn. Season 3 In Forget Forever (1), he answers the door on Thanksgiving day to see Danielle asking if she can come in. In Forget Forever (2), he invites her in and introduces her to his wife, Jessica. After it gets awkward, he hears the baby crying and leaves the check on it. When he returns, he asks why Danielle came and tells her that she should have called before doing so, making her feel unwanted. She meets him in the kitchen and asks him if he was happy when he saw her, which he said he wasn't because he doesn't understand why she's there. Danielle tells him that she expected he would be happy to see her and he tells her that he left for her a reason. She then storms out of the house and calls him an ass. In Internet Killed the Video Star, he is looking for apartments in Clearwater which upsets Mary-Beth's new boyfriend. Thinking that he came to get closer to her, Danielle starts planning an art show to show him that she's good at something. At the art show, the exhibits are destroyed by Peyton who throws paint on everything. He walks into Danielle about to lose it on her and tells her that he loves it since it shows that art isn't supposed to be uniform. Danielle goes along with it and is thrilled he came. He later talks to Danielle who tells him she set the whole thing up for him, which surprises him. He tells her that he's proud of her no matter what and is moving to Clearwater to get closer to her. He invites her to a father-daughter dinner and wants to be a part of her life which makes her ecstatic. Season 4 In Bad Blood, he goes to Danielle's house and knocks on the door. When Mary-Beth answers, he asks how she could let a man into their house that hits their daughter. Danielle comes down the stairs with a duffel bag of her things and he starts to leave with her. Mary-Beth tries to stop him from taking her, but he tells her that they've been talking for a long time now, which Danielle agrees. When Alex comes and asks who Greg is, he asks Danielle if that is the man who hit her, and when she says yes, Greg punches Alex in the face. He calls him out for hitting Danielle and leaves with Danielle before Mary-Beth calls the police on him for assault. On the way to the car, Danielle thanks him for letting her stay with him and says that something is seriously wrong since Mary-Beth let Alex hit her. Her father agrees and tells her that they'll figure it out. In My Everything, he blackmails Mr. Hanson into letting the charges against Peyton go since they were made by trolls and he knows about his drunk driving incident. Afterwards, Peyton thanks him and he leaves for a meeting, letting Peyton and Danielle go back home with his ex-wife. Season 5 In Lean On, he calls Keith after speaking with him over tinder and believing he is a 19 year old and asks if he wants to come over that night, noting that he likes to ask people out over the phone rather than by text since it seems more formal. He then asks to make sure that Keith is actually 19 and not underage since he doesn't want to get involved with anything illegal and Keith lies and says that he really is 19, despite being only 17. He then tells Keith he can't wait to see him and hangs up. Before they get together that night, he sends Keith a scandelous picture of his underwear with a boner peeking through. When Keith gets to his house, he quickly discloses with him that he is married and has a daughter, but is actually gay and his wife doesn't know, asking for Keith to keep whatever happens between them. Keith asks why he hasn't come out and Greg says that he's scared and hiding it is the only thing he knows. He then says that he can't get it up with his wife anymore and he knows that she cheats on him, so he doesn't feel bad reciprocating. He then tells Keith that if this is too much to deal with, he can leave and Greg would understand, he just likes to get everything out in the open before anything happens. He then asks Keith if there's anything he should know since he'd rather know about it sooner rather than later. Keith passes up on the opportunity to tell him his real age. Instead, Keith kisses him and Greg tells him he's a good kisser. He then says that he knows Keith is going to get him into a lot of trouble as they move things to the bedroom. Appearances Relationships Mary-Beth Hooper *Married: Prior to Anything Could Happen (101) *Divorced: 2 Years Prior to Keep Holding On (105) **He cheated on her with both men and women. Jessica *Start Up: 7 Years Prior to Clearwater Goes Hollywood (233) *Break Up: Before One Last Time (515) **Reason: He came out to her as gay. Keith Rossen *Start Up: Lean On (504) *Break Up: Talking Body (605) **Reason: Keith was moving and didn't want long distance. Trivia *He cheated on his wife for 4 years with Jessica, his new wife along with other men. He then cheated on Jessica with Keith. *He left both his ex-wife and daughter to go to Hollywood for his artist career, but has since returned to Clearwater. *He is the third adult to engage in sex with a minor, although he did so unknowingly. *He came out to his family as gay during Thanksgiving 2014. *He is currently serving 15 years in prison for having sex with a minor. Quotes *"Hello, welcome. Are you looking for anything specific." (First Line) *(to Sadie) "I’m a happy man with a wife and a newborn. I have no emotional trauma. Maybe you’ll just have to go find another artist that does." *"I…I left for a reason, Danielle." *"I guess you do get some artistic talent from your ‘ol dad." *(to Alex) "How DARE you touch my daughter! No one lays a hand on her!" *(to Keith) "You’re going to get me into a lot of trouble, I can tell." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:LGBT